The Key-blade Thief
by TheAfroKiDD
Summary: This is a story, unremarkable by trademark, but infatuating by essence. What if the key never found his way to Sora What if the key blade chose someone else in a land far far away, in the land which they most feared to be free... Kingdom hearts itself.
1. Prologue: The Walkthrough

*knock knock*

"Yes?" I groaned from my oh so irritable bed, it was rare that I found a way to sleep comfortable in my bed but when I do it's taken about two hours to get to and its often at midnight. "Get up Lilly you have a new student to tour." Max yawned from the outside of the door. "Get onyx to do it he can still be interesting after dark, im just sleepy and boring…" I negotiated, I'm not spoilt but the things I do value I don't give up, such as sleep…ok Just sleep.

"One: your always boring, two: Onyx is already showing someone around." She yawned. I squinted at my wristband, 12:15, if im quick I could do a quick tour, through in some small talk, show him to his room then fail to get comfortable and still have enough time to watch butler fight Juliet for the championship.

I hopped out of my bed, tied my hair back and threw open the door brushing past max. "Hi, as my annoying boss repeatedly said my name is Lilly or Miss Daedron if you're in my class." I beamed with my best teacher smile I'd picked up over the years. "Hi, I'm Kyle." I unconsciously examined the little boy he was short, almost as tall as me, had spiky brown hair and crystal blue eyes with a green zip up hoodie and beige cargo shorts.

"Come on Kyle, we've got 45 minutes to show you 20 miles of campus grounds." I speed up towards the large oak stairway. "Don't want to miss the match?" Kyle grinned. "Im sure you don't either." His pale cheeks that encompassed his grin were something impossible to direct any form of negativity towards. "Please stop focusing on my cheeks in your head, it makes you seem weirder." Kyle smirked.

We left the dorm building and entered the over compensating courtyard complete with large chiselled marbled pillars decorating encompassing a large garden with an assortment of rare species, it was a beautiful sight to accompany the lovely evenings breeze, which sort of gave a calming atmosphere for showing Kyle around the campus as he stood looking around, taking it all in… until I realized that he's not taking in the scenery, he was waiting for me to show him around.

"It's ok so long as we make it in time for the match." Kyle sighed playing with his purple collar that was constantly protruding from his hoodie. "Ah, shite… can you fly?" I glanced back at him; unleashing my chestnut wings and flapping them about slightly, he just answered with a giant swoosh, revealing a large set of crystal white wings, though resembled more like a bats than a birds.

"Ok, see that bell tower over there, that's where we're flying." I pointed at the large weathered red brick bell tower, stretching my wings briefly, promptly rocketing towards it, tilting my wings slightly with each flap to boost my speed, remembering to wait up for Kyle, that was until he propelled past me whipping my hair into my face, corkscrewing towards the tower, hooking the antenna, stopping on the roof with a I'm-attempting-to-be-casual-but-you-know-it-was-cool pose.

I landed next to him with a light thud as my wings aligned with my back, disappearing with a light pop; I attempted to get my bearings via the moon, which was unprofessional considering how many times I fly up here on a daily basis. Meanwhile, Kyle took a seat on the ledge and starting to trap a firefly in a sphere of rushing air.

"Kyle, do you know what this tower is?" I blurted out, not really having a place to start off plus the effects of a 48 hour sleepless day were starting to final reach my head. "Aren't you supposed to be showing me around? You know, telling me what this." Kyle muttered, focused on making the sphere smaller without killing the fly. I swore in gibberish under my breath. "This is the _ignis in tecta, the -_ " "the home ward beacon." Kyle finished involuntarily as all of us did when something was said in the demonic dialect, well at least for a reaper. "Yeah, this tower can be seen throughout the campus, which is sort of why we're here." I pointed into the murky black night towards where I hoped was the north side of the campus. "The north sector is where all the administrative buildings are kept; you'll only need to go there to sort out identification, your room key, visiting the council, being called to the council… standard stuff." "How often do you need to get in so much trouble that you need to visit a _council_?" Kyle frowned. "Before I became a teacher…more than anyone should." I laughed. "The east sector houses the training buildings, such as our state of the arch gymnasium, software designed and tested by our head coders, Zeo and Onyx, kept underground for…safety purposes, all other sports equipment is housed in the building above it."

"So the whole area is for training, even the parks and forests surrounding it?" Kyle marvelled at the landscape. "Yeah, it's one of the only places built from scratch…" I yawned abruptly. "Sorry about that, to the south is the dorms where we came from, and to the west is the coliseum V2-"

A shrill scream came from the nearby clearing between the gyms and the centre square, as a teen boy lay out the grass unconscious as a large troll lumbered a large oak as a club as he waddled towards the girl, her weapons drawn but unwilling to fight, the fear setting in.

"Monsters appear during my tour, of course they did." I finished summoning my weapons from the seal, two long thin sheets of metal, curved into a slight arc, one stained black with a white hilt and a white stained blade and black hilt with two pistols; one red and black, one white and blue. I was already in the sky, diving towards the girl, getting her out of the way was the priority.

I grabbed the girl and rolled out of the way just as he combed his free hand through the air where she stood moments ago, we stood up realizing why she had frozen with fear in the first place, the troll was deadly, monstrously tall with bulky arms, every limb being large and sinuous, his eyes deep and abyssal purple, large blood stained tusks, he was what a nightmare feared.

He lifted his club for a final strike as I too was paralyzed by his height alone, for the first time, my arms dropping from fear alone. I closed my eyes in submission. A large gust of wind slapped across my face, shocking me back into reality as new hope blossomed in front of me, Kyle was wielding a baby blue long sword with an orange hilt, stabbing into the muscle of the troll clipping a nerve, rendering the arm paralyzed, turning from beast of nightmares to a joke, resembling an anxious school child with a correct answer. I almost laughed as his face strained to comprehend why his arm failed to move. "Don't just stand there." Kyle muttered emotionlessly at us, bringing us back into reality, as I moved her out of danger as well as the unconscious teenage boy, just as he swung his other arm towards Kyle who simply flicked his wrist severing the nerve connection in his arm causing him to go limp on his left side, allowing him to side step easily plunging his sword in the beasts navel, gutting him through to his neck, using a burst of energy to make him fall backwards, disappearing in a flash leaving only a large mound of dust in the grass to blow away in the air.

He sighed in relief and as his weapon shimmered away and started to yawn, checked his watch, spread his wings. "We have five minutes until the match, want to race?"

At this point from the perspective of a teacher, I should of said no, dealt with the students, reported the incident and then worried about the match later, but at 12:55 in the night after almost dying I said " you're on" soaring into the night sky taking on my long forgotten perspective… of being me.

Surprisingly, I won speeding ahead of him at the last minute with a mischievous grin on my face; he landed with a thud as I came to a halt flapping my wings victoriously. "Oh yeah, I won, you lost, uh huh..." he stared at me as if he only just realized he had a teacher with the brain of a child.

"Lilly, where do the dead monsters go when they…?" Kyle queried as he fumbled with the trapped firefly that he managed to keep in a constant swirling ball of air. "Currently, we don't know… the ash disappears after a while but it eventually reforms the monster." I fixed up my purple hair that was whipped into my face during the race, noticing that he was troubled with my answer. "Don't worry, not much happens around here that's too dangerous or surprising-"

To go on a tangent, the exact moment after this is why I hate karma, karma for some reason detests me for some strange reason, leaves NO opportunity to screw me over. Why I'm saying this, the very second I finished my reassuring sentence saying not much happens here…

Boom, a torrent of lighting tore across the sky, swiping a hooded figure out of the sky, causing him to crash into concrete in front of us, littering the area with his belongings.

The teen leant up slightly. "Don't shout so loudly, I've got a splitting headache." He croaked, grinning meekly, and then falling unconscious with a thump.

"Great a stray, go get max, I'll escort him off the premises." I began to pick up his belongings.

"Well, I wouldn't do that if I was you." A small black dragon landed on his chest. "My name is Cid. And this idiot has travelled a long way to get here." He stood proudly. "Besides it wouldn't look good if you kick out the god of all beasts." He circled his stomach then vanished.

I sighed. "Looks like where going to miss that match…"


	2. Chapter 1: Old Friends

_Wow… that hurt._

 _I'm told crashing head first into concrete does that._

 _By who? I'm not sure anyone up here has felt that before._

 _…_ _ssssstteeeve… told me, yes, Steve._

 _You thought really hard to make that up didn't you._

 _Shhh, I hear voices…coming from outside._

 _You mean outside my head._

 _Yeah._

 _You mean people talking._

 _…_

 _This really shows how stupid we both are._

 _That's why you put up with me._

 _Oh wait I can hear them again._

 _Oh I can as well now, though it's a bit faint._

I opened my eyes, noticing the two blurry figures staring at me all I could make out was that the person that lives here loves to blind people, there were overpowered lights everywhere worsening my already shit eye sight. I tried to get up but then hit my head on what I realized was the glass seal on the medical tank that I was in.

 _It annoys me how were still blind in this place._

"Are you sure you know him, he seems … out of your league." The left blur echoed through the thick pane, sighing disappointedly. "I said he was my friend, not my boyfriend." She scowled disgusted at the thought. "I know but the point still stands." He laughed. "I can hear you, you do realize that." I shouted at them, then realizing THEY actually couldn't hear me.

 _Genius…_

"See what I mean…" they chuckled. "OK, he is stupid but he has smart moments." Their laugh echoed through the tank. I resorted to glaring at them, till they got the message. Unfortunately, they got the wrong message, deciding to flood the tank with some form of gel.

 _At least the headaches gone._

 _But now we have this slight issue… DROWNING._

 _I don't personally think this was a good idea in hindsight, but I thought I was going to drown so arguing with myself out loud and under…gel, not the best first impression._

 _So we just got here five minutes and were dying again, glorious._

 _I didn't hear any Ideas._

 _Sorry, I more concerned about dying because you can't sneeze under-_

I splashed out onto the white pure tiles, coughing and laughing hysterically, the gelation oozing slowly of my clothes. "Why'd you take so long to get out of there?" his voice was rugged and had an ever present condescending overtone. I started to laugh harder almost bringing myself to tears, attempting to stand at the same time. "No one can sneeze underwater." I coughed heartily, while max smiled, refraining from laughing "He can only teleport while sneezing." She explained.

"Didn't think I'd be that important to be honest." I beamed. "You're really not; you've been in the news quite a lot recently" max scowled. "You… can sneeze underwater… I see why you value him." The man child actually sounded like he was impressed. "Xiko Somniator." I offered my hand. "I'm Onyx Black, I'm presuming you know max." he shook my hand firmly, like the same way a head teacher would or a lawyer or a demon, either way It sent a uncomfortable shiver through me.

"You are going to stand in a pile of goo all day or are going to get dressed?" Max asked as she threw my bag vaguely in my direction. I say vaguely as it sailed over my head snagging the strap on my neck, nearly snapping it, fortunately I can float, twirling around until the world around me as well as myself became a blur, getting dressed like this wasn't difficult, it was stopping that was the hard part. "If you can't stop, isn't it useless?" I heard the warm heavy Irish accent that I'd missed "SKY!" I hugged her, immediately leaping back as I felt a set of hairy paws rub my back. I saw her hair floating in clumping either side to produce two large paws complete with metal claws.

 _Why can't you do stuff like that with your hair_.

"I'll teach you it later, right now we need to have a little chat." Sky slammed the door with her butt, leaning against the door. "Open your bag." She demanded, pointing to the blue bag dangling next to my waist.

 _Oh shit…_

 _How can she hear me?_

 _You're not exactly quiet you know._

She unzipped it, revealing three large…birds. "Cooee!" he smiled goofily. Sky looked up at me, then back at them, up at me, back at them. "Xiko… why are there three baby dragons in your bag." Max sighed, expectantly disappointed. "Wow, bird snatcher as well as criminal." Onyx judged. "Wait, aren't those the same thing." Blaze, the white dragon, cackled, causing everyone to laugh. "These are Cid's apprentices, in miniature form because… well, you try hiding four dragons in any other way." I pleaded.

"Is it weird or is he being over honest." Onyx glared at me. "Does that word even exist?" The sliver dragon, Yoki, stretched. "Yes, and there's one person that can draw the truth out of him." max sighed "But he's not here." Sky queried. "I wasn't talking about Zeo." Max grabbed my collar a teleported us into a dusty pit with a girl in the centre meditating while balancing on a tail. "Do I just go and join her?" I asked to the air, max had already abandoned me to sit in the stands.

"Hello?" I asked, scared out of my mind, in all of my five years here, this was the most deadly thing I'd seen, because the moment I examined her I saw that she

 _Dude, I don't want to alarm you, but her tails watching you._

He was right, she was now tracking me, motionless but her tail had begun to curl up, quickly springing herself into the sky.

I saw the glint of her smile bounce of the side of her blade, immediately knew who it was.

The only thing I've ever feared, Storm "Kila" Aquinas, was trying to kill me.

She dropped on top of me, her warm breath invading my nostrils.

"Xiko! I've wanted to see you since your brother disappeared." She was invading my head, searching my memories. "I'll get the truth, even if I have to take it by force." She boomed thought my brain.

 _I batted her away, she had this look in her eyes like this was more than a strange interrogation._

This is going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 2: Thy kingdom come

Of course they are fighting.

I mean before they always were hitting each other, it's just how they were, he'd annoy her , she'd hit him; he hit her, she hit him; he walked by, she hit him. It sounds awful for friends to be like this but they were good friends besides this. They'd help each other with anything. But I took him her to interrogate him.

"So what's wrong?" sky interrupted my thought process, It felt weird how she could invade others thoughts, I worked on the ability with her for myself last year but I hadn't adjusted to detect the sensation of when others were tapping in. "Don't invade my thoughts." I scowled, crossing my checking my watch. "You didn't answer my question." She sighed, shaking her head at the two circling each other. "She doesn't even spar, she fights and always-" I spurted out. "To the death?" sky continued. I nodded causing her to let out a heavy sigh. "It's normally not by choice, won't she be different towards him?" she insisted. I shrugged "At this point it's impossible to tell, regardless my girls got this sewn up" The Mousy brunette sat next to me clinging to her leather jacket with baggy jeans, the stands were starting to fill up. "What do you mean, haven't you been reading the news… the mysterious- what did he call himself max?" Sky responded. "Atomix- but we haven't been able to talk to him about it yet." I replied. "Look at these charts." She handed me tablet with roughly a bazillion random bars and graphs fluxing about, with a single one I recognise. "This is her heart beat." I pointed at the wavering line. "Even better, it monitors her CYRE production." She emphasised "English, love." Sky laughed. "It's how much her energy is rising by; I've never seen it higher…" she marvelled at the monitor. "Nope, that doesn't help me at all…" I hunkered down; I had the feeling that it was all about to change from this fight. "Don't worry motherfucker; a good fight is all she-."

*THUNDER CLAP*

"Needs…" sky trailed off.

Xiko was on the ground attempting to stand, twitching every few seconds. Storm was smiling, she had this, and Xiko hadn't even got a weapon out, meanwhile storm well… was encircled within a vicious grey edition of her name sake. Xiko stood up, dusted himself off and… put his fists up.

At this point there's not much to say about my friend, he made it here, he is normally very smart, he did survive a lightning strike but at all times you cannot stop calling him A MASSIVE FUCKING IDIOT.

"If that's how you want to fight." She shrugged, sending sparks towards her fists. "Hey, isn't that cheating?" Xiko grinned. "There ain't no rules in a street fight." She smirked, the sentence stunning him for a few seconds; she took that to advantage landing a deadly combo, sending him staggering back. He immediately charged towards her fists thundering at her a lighting speed, barging her with her shoulder as he finally pierced her guard. Causing a great roar of opposing support from the large crowd they'd drew. "I think our underground criminal is more than a bit famous." Sky looked around; she was right, though people were either chanting _storm_ or _Atomix_. She ran at him galloping of all fours then landing a vicious uppercut, knocking him in the air.

This is where I felt it, the same twinge I felt when the battle started, that primal instinct that had been drilled into her. She summoned a bed of electrical spikes, of likely to be fatal for Xiko. If he landed, he'd die. But all he did was smile.

Inches before touching the lightning bed, he rocketed high into the sky twisting with a smile on his face. "How'd he do that?" the once again amazed onyx blurted out. "Simple matter of bursting an air bubble to push you into the air." the new arrival, Kyle and his sister, destiny sat down next to them. "Can you stop showing off for one minute?" destiny scoffed.

That question was immediately answered with what he did next, reaching his apex a beam of light swirled round his hand summoning a large blade with a single jagged edge almost like…

 _HE FUCKING DIDN'T!_

He spiralled down towards storm, she prepared a fist full of volts but it was in vain, Xiko was practically a tornado at this point, nearly unstoppable and that's where storm exceled.

 _And he thought he won._

"Static boom" she roar raising her first in the air, sending giant sparks although the tornado ripping it apart, until Xiko was left slowly spinning above the ground, stopping suddenly.

"You sure know how to fight storm." He smirked head down trying to hide the bruise above his eye.

"Enough, hand over the key." She was stone faced and determined, seemingly unbreakable.

He started to laugh and which a wave of his hand he summoned a sea of clones all holding key blades. "Take it from me."

I smashed the glass to join my sister, this day couldn't get any worse.

Suddenly the arena went dark, shadows streaking over the opening…

"Oh my dear…" an old deep voice boomed from the ceiling. "This is just the beginning."


End file.
